


Thinking you're about to die releases feelings

by destielseason15



Category: Supernatural
Genre: About to Die, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Castiel's First Time Having Sex (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time Having Sex, Dean Winchester's First Time With a Man, Declarations Of Love, First Time, First Time Bottom Dean Winchester, First Time Bottoming, Gay, Gay Sex, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Love Confessions, M/M, Near Death, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielseason15/pseuds/destielseason15
Summary: Dean and human!Castiel are both about to die. With nothing left to lose they expose their  shoved down feelings for each other.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 38





	Thinking you're about to die releases feelings

Dean looks around to everything falling apart. He and Cas are both going to die soon. Dean looks at Cas for one final glimmer of hope or any way out of this. Dean looks but it's useless, no matter what they do they do there's going to starve, a long and painful death. Dean starts sobbing. He's died before but this time would be permanent and watching Cas die. Cas is a human so at least he won't go to the empty. Dean just couldn't do it, he couldn't do anything. Dean reaches over across Cas holding him closely in his arms. Dean cuddles Cas close, kissing his forehead and cheek softly. Dean is just trying to find any good before he dies. Dean knows he's about to die and there's nothing he can do about it.

Cas does whatever he can for Dean. Cas hugs Dean trying to comfort him in these final moments. The hunt was a simple vengeful spirit in a cave, all they needed was salt and burn. They were on their way back and got trapped. Cas lets out a little sob but stays strong for Dean. How both of them are going to die. Not a hunter's death, trapped in a cave death. Cas hugs Dean close trying to provide some comfort for both of them. Dean looks at Cas and says “I have nothing left to lose, I love you Cas, I’ve been in love with you since the day I met you.”

Cas looks back at Dean “I love you Dean.”

Dean presses a slow kiss against Cas’s lips. Dean cups Cas's face in his hands feeling the short stubble. Cas runs his fingers through Dean's hair. Dean moves his hands over Cas’s chest and arms. Dean pushes the collar of the trenchcoat away kissing, biting, touching and licking anywhere possible of Cas.

Dean puts his arms to the side so that Cas can Dean's thick jacket off. Then the purple and black plaid off. Finally the solid black t-shirt. Dean takes his own shoes off because of the laces, then the socks are jeans leaving him completely naked except for his boxers. Cas does the same taking off his trenchcoat. Cas wastes no time quickly unbuttoning his shirt then removing his pants. Cas is wearing these ugly white tity whites that go to the knee but Dean has never seen anything better. Cas kisses Dean's soft neck. Dean has never felt this close to anyone ever before. Dean pulls his boxers off then the basketball shorts like baggy underwear Cas has on. That took forever to get all the layers of both their clothes off but it's worth it to see each other.

This is the first time Cas has ever seen Dean like this. Without any clothing at all, just beautiful sculpted muscles after muscles. All over perfect

Cas grips his hands around Dean's dick as Dean continues kissing Cas’ naked chest. Cas continues working on Dean's already very hard dick as he licks his finger to put into Dean. Dean gasps as it's inserted inside him. Dean shifts around it when Cas touches his prostate. Cas spits before adding a second finger almost immediately into Dean. Dean pushes Cas off the wall pushing Cas away with his feet. Dean wraps his legs around Cas. Cas spits more on his hand putting three fingers inside of Dean thrusting harder. He suddenly moves his hands away and holds his dick to Dean's entrance. A low groan from then a gasp escapes Dean's moyth

Cas slowly inserts into Dean looking for a reaction. Dean has his head back in pleasure. Cas is fully in Dean as he goes almost all the way back then slowly back in. Dean looks so encased in pleasure as Cas slowly goes back in and out. Dean plants his feet to the ground lifting up and down at a faster pace. He holds Cas down slightly as he goes up and down. This is the best sex Dean has had ever had in his life. The way Cas is shaped perfectly to hit the prostate. Dean lets out continuous moans.

Cas screams slightly when he cums inside of Dean. The feeling of Cas cuming leads to Dean cums on Cas’s stomach and his own. It takes a good minute or two before Dean regains enough brain cells to get off of Cas. He sits to the side of Cas panting using his t-shirt to clean the messy cum off of both of them. Dean gets himself dressed minus the t-shirt then gets Cas dressed. Dean looks around wondering what to do. Dean just had sex with his best friend and is going to die. It's actually kinda ironic he finally gets the guy only to die. Dean cuddles a little closer to Cas when he hears steps of a person, did somebody find him and Cas?

Then Gabriel appears “Well well, what do we have here, Dean and and my little bro doing some not so angelic things?”

Cas stares in shock slamming Gabriel again starts the wall “what did you do?”

Gabriel chuckles a little “I didn't do anything, both of you wanted to get into each other's pants, you just needed the right push, thinking you were gonna die was the needed push,” Cas shoves Gabriel to the floor “and well it worked.”


End file.
